Reaver
Reaver is an ex-pirate turned slave trader and the Hero of Skill. Reaver is well known in Albion for being an excellent marksman. It is said that he would capture ships by shooting the Captain from across the water no matter the distance or conditions. The more impossible the shot was, the faster the crew would surrender. When leading the Hero of Bowerstone through the tunnels of his home, he tells the player how much he loves a good "scrap", exemplifying his willingness to fight and competence in battle. He is blessed with eternal youth and often remarks on periods of time he has lived in. His immortality comes from a deal he made with the Shadow Court: they will keep him young with sacrifices of other peoples' youth. Reaver's diary (which is found in separate entries throughout his "coastal paradise" once the player has bought the house after defeating Lucien) states that this deal also contributed to the destruction of Oakvale. He betrays the Hero no less than twice: first trying to sacrifice them to the Shadow Court, then later attempting to collect Lucien's bounty on him/her. Despite his narcissistic view of the world, he will commend the Hero for showing cunning, like if the evil choice is made at the Shadow Court and if the Hero chooses wealth at the end of the story. He is narcissistic, egotistical, shows signs of megalomania and displays a near psychopathic disregard for life. It is also suggested that Reaver possesses some amount of sexual impropriety, and a total disregard of loyalty or fidelity. This is shown through his taking of several lovers of both sexes at the same time (when in the smugglers' caves below his house, he admits to three: Ursula, Penelope, and Andrew). His promiscuity is used to highlight his pleasure-seeking, self-indulgent lifestyle and his overall lack of concern for others or their sufferings. However, it is hinted Reaver has a soft side in the fifth entry of his diary, explaining that he did not know that the Shadow Court would kill the citizens of Oakvale. In this entry, he also states that he had a lover in Oakvale, lamenting "her" death; the diary entry starts with him explaining about a recurring nightmare about these past events. At the end of this entry, he describes himself as a different man, saying that the man he was was a fearful, breakable man. His final words in this entry are, "I am not he... I am Reaver. And I will sleep much better after this chalice of wine." This suggests he has changed his identity and even personality somewhat, to deal with the pain of his past. He also has both a limited amount of patience and a vain disposition about his appearance: he shot both a sculptor and a painter for supposedly getting the statue/painting wrong, and finally shooting Barnum because the picture he took, while a perfect likeness, would take three months to develop. At the end of the Main Quest, Reaver travels to Garth's homeland of Samarkand, presumably the Fable equivalent of Asia/Africa, citing "exotic substances" and "uninhibited people" as his reasons. The fate of his smuggling operation (and its members) in Bloodstone is never revealed. Combat In combat, Reaver often stands in one place slowly firing his gun. He supposedly hits every shot, though he does not kill with each one. When an enemy gets too close, or strikes him with a melee blow, he will draw his cutlass, striking at the same time and performing a flourish attack, performing an instant kill. While Reaver's damage per second output with his Dragonstomper .48 appears low, nearing Smuggler's Beach, he demonstrates the ability to fire several shots in very rapid succession, scoring a head shot and a kill on many enemies within a very short time. He remarks "You can tell them grandchildren about that, too. Not that they'll believe you..." Amusingly, if you go up ahead, you can use a ranged weapon to kill all the enemies in succession (indicating that it was a scripted event) and Reaver will start his dialogue, pause, and then continue talking as if he had killed them all. Fable III Reaver first appears when the player reach Bowerstone Industrial where he quells a small strike from his workers by shooting their leader's stomach three times and explaining that any rests or any whining will be punished by death. Page and the Hero attempt to inflitrate Reaver's mansion during a ball to rescue several captured followers, only to find themselves in a trap. Reaver has them locked in an arena and sent into neighbouring arenas to fight various enemies for the amusement of his guests, deciding on the enemy by using a device called the Wheel of Misfortune, which he stole from the Temple of Shadows after it had dissolved. After facing several rounds, the Wheel chooses balverines, at which point most of Reavers guests are revealed to be balverines in disguise and under Reaver's control. Killing the balverines, Page attempts to shoot Reaver, who, with unnatural ease, reflects the bullet with his cane before fleeing. One side mission involves the Hero stealing a pair of Reavers unmentionables(underpants) for a clearly obsessed fan. In the second half of the game, Reaver acts as an advocate for the more corrupt sides of decisions you make. However, should you choose the moral path and reject his proposal, he will begrudgingly agree with you, admitting that the path you have chosen may be a useful one. It is unknown whether he actually believes this or is merely agreeing with you due to your position of power. Whatever decision you make, Reaver takes part in it, meaning he likely profits financially either way. If you decide to help restore Albion to its former glory, Reaver shows the player the results of their choices as if he is narrarating a commercial. After the battle for Albion at the end of the game, Reaver leaves you a letter in the War Room. In this letter he starts with saying he hopes you did well in the battle and that he does not come back to a dead city. He states that he had to leave for an important errand, saying perhaps he will explain it in better detail someday. Players of the second game will know that he is off to make his sacrifice to the Shadow Court. You may recieve a unique sword called the inquisitor, if you pre-order from Game-stop or EB Games, that has a history linked to Reaver. Sadly, it cannot be traded through the "universes" over X-Box Live. Bugs/Glitches *During Bloodstone Assault, when the Hero and Reaver fight through Reaver's Rear Passage, during the part near the train tracks, if the Hero goes down to the lower levels and kills all the Spire Guards, Reaver will follow, however he will stay there for the rest of the Bloodstone Assault Quest. Just keep on going, and once the Hero exits the Passage, Reaver is back, and he detonates the cave as normal. *When Page shoots at him in "The Masquerade" quest, her gun might dissapear and the bullets he deflects appear to come out of thin air. Trivia *Reaver is voiced by Stephen Fry. *Reaver possesses one of the 6 Dragonstomper .48 Guns. He claims to have killed 4 of the other holders and subsequently had their copies destroyed. The name is appropriate, as he killed a fellow marksman, Wicker, who owned the Red Dragon weapon. Wicker challenged Reaver to a duel to prove who was the better marksman. Instead of dueling, Reaver just shot Wicker in the head, but did not destroy his gun afterwards. *Reaver is bisexual as he seems to flirt with the player, despite their gender. In the caverns beneath his home, he says that "Penelope set the house on fire while I was sleeping ... with Andrew, as I recall". The first entry of his diary mentions that it is "a shame Andrew crumbled to ashes in the fire, such a sweet young fellow. But such a heavy sleeper". (It should be noted that in the Bowerstone cemetery, one incription reads "Andrew the liar. Died in a Bloodstone fire".) His diary also adds speculation as to his sexuality. Reaver is also possibly based on the title character of Oscar Wilde's novel, The Picture of Dorian Gray.In Fable III he also invites page and the hero (Of eithier gender) to have a "Private Party" in his bedchamber. *In the first downloadable content, there's an item available called the "Greaser wig". When looking closely, you'll see that the wig is the exact same hairstyle and hair colour as Reaver's hair. *Reaver has an obsessed fan in Bowerstone Market named Benjimina. If you enter her house, aptly named the Shrine, she has a large painting of Reaver and a unicorn above her bed. In the painting, Reaver has the same hairstyle as in Fable 2. *When exiting the Fairfax tombs, a tombstone can be found near the exit. It tells of a man who only was 48 years when he died. And it was Reaver's .48 which ended him. *Concept artwork reveals Reaver was originally intended to have shoulder-length blond hair, wear a hat, wield two pistols and overall have a much more youthful appearance. This artwork even appears in the official strategy guide for the game in Reaver's summary as if actually used. Seeing that both versions of Reaver are seen in the guide during the summary and walkthrough respectively, this was either a cosmetic mistake made by the makers of the book, or the overhaul made to Reaver must have been a very last minute change. *He is very vain; on the occasions that you visit Reaver in his home he is posing for a painting, or at one point, posing for a statue. However, on exiting the room, if you hang around after the door closes, you can hear him saying things like "Do you really think my buttocks look like that?", or some other complaint, followed by a gunshot. * He has a ship, named "The Reaver". Reaver claims that he wanted to name it the "Narcissus", but there was already a ship registered with that name and shipping laws prevent names from being stolen by any means. *On a gravestone in Bowerstone Cemetery it says: Lived by a Dragonstomper, died by one. It is obvious that Reaver killed this man. *To reave is 'to take away by or as by force; plunder; rob,' common practices of a pirate; hence, his name, Reaver. Reave also means to rend, break, or tear; a reflection of Reaver's violent nature. *With Gamestop's pre-order bonus, there is a sword said to be used by Reaver, and it get bonuses when you act as Reaver would (e.g killing innocents, spending money and annoying people). *After meeting with him in Fable II you can rob his house for quick money. *In Fable III, Reaver looks very different with his new outfit and looking to be younger than he was in Fable II, possibly due to his vast amount of slaves which he has to send to the Shadow Court. It appears he also has a new weapon which looks to be a single barreled flintlock pistol as opposed to his "Dragonstomper .48" that some think might be the "Black Dragon" the sister gun to Wickers "Red Dragon", but this is debatable. *He often uses French phrases when talking to the Hero. If the Hero does not have enough renown when he is first encountered, he will tell the player to "Allez-vous en." He also refers to the Dark Seal as an "objet d'art." *In Fable III, there is a tombstone outside the fort in Mourningwood that reads "Charles Griffiths. He faked his death. He tried to flee. But Reaver would not let him be." *In Fable lll, the reason Reaver didn't try to kill The prince/princess and Page was, the prince/princess is the son/daughter of his old companion,the hero king/queen, AKA the Hero of Bowerstone. *In Fable III, it also may be noted that the hero does in fact receive an invite to Reaver's bed, though it cannot be acted upon. Seeing as he is a unique character, it is not possible to be romantically linked to him. See Also *Bloodstone Mansion *Dragonstomper .48 *Reaver's Rear Passage Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters Category:Characters